


The Accidental Seduction of Billionaire Damian Wayne

by Queerbutstillhere



Series: The Rich Kid and the Reporter's Boy [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: Jonathan Samuel Kent gets invited alongside his father to a charity dinner hosted by the Martha Wayne Foundation in Gotham.Little does he know, Bruce Wayne has alternate reasons for Jon's attendance.Jon finds himself accidentally seducing a billionaire.





	The Accidental Seduction of Billionaire Damian Wayne

Jonathan Samuel Kent had little clue what he was getting his twink ass into when he agreed to go with his father to Gotham. But oh boy did he end up enjoying it.

On the fifth of July, 2025, Jon travelled with his father to Gotham city to attend a charity event hosted by the Martha Wayne Foundation. They had been personally invited by Bruce Wayne himself, who had apparently become good friends with Clark and Lois between the various interviews over the years. Clark was, of course, supposed to write an article on the event, and since Lois was already going to be covering a political rally, she couldn't come. So Clark invited Jon as his plus one, so Jon wouldn't be stuck at home, working his part time job as a waiter at one of those fancy Bistro restaurants.

Little did Jon know, Bruce had specifically requested that Clark bring his son, as he wanted Jon to meet his own child, Damian Wayne, who had just returned from a year of studying abroad, and had literally no friends in the general area.

So on the fifth of July, Clark and Jon packed up an overnight bag, their suits, and drove to the Wayne Manor, as they had also been invited to stay the night with the Wayne's. The drive was boring, and uneventful. Jon slept for about half the time, and drove for the other half. Clark didn't sleep in cars as easily as Jon did (the exhausted teen could sleep literally anywhere at any time), and also didn't understand the need for silence before a stressful public event, so Jon found himself playing a twisted version of 20 questions with his father.

"So you really didn't meet any cute boys at college?"

"No, dad. I told you guys that like a million times."

"Oh come on, when I was in college there was like, a million hot girls, you can't tell me you didn't meet a single guy that you were interested in, and expect me to believe you."

Jon sighed, glancing off of the interstate over to his dad in the passenger seat. Oh yeah, he'd met hot guys. Been on plenty of dates too, but his father, Clark Heterosexual Kent, didn't need to know about Jon's one night stands.

"Yeah, I met some guys, but none of them were worth my time," he conceded, Clark grinned in satisfaction.

"I knew it."

Jon shook his head, twisting to glance at his blindspot before shifting out of the lane to pass a semi.

"You are so nibby."

"I gotta make sure my kid is safe, Jon!"

Jon shook his head, tapping his fingers before shifting back into the right lane.

"I'm okay dad, you didn't put me through martial arts classes for nothing."

Jon had been put in martial arts at the age of ten and had followed through with that until age 15, until it became too hard to juggle football and martial arts. After all, becoming the star running back wasn't something he could do in his sleep.

"I'm talking about this-" Clark reached over and tapped Jon's chest. "Not these."

He lightly smacked Jon's bicep. Jon rolled his eyes, barely glancing at Clark's phone, which was his gps, and then took a drink of his iced coffee. Cold Brew, specifically. Was that a good idea? No. But Jon was taking it slow and not chugging it all at once, he didn't want to die after all.

"I'm fine dad."

"Who knows, maybe you'll meet one of Bruce's kids. They're all good looking."

"Oh my God, dad."

"What?!"

"Do not play matchmaker for me! Also they're all like, 10 years older than me, at least. Also, also! They're all like, minor celebrities."

"Jonno, you're a minor celebrity too."

"Being on a college football team does not make me a minor celebrity."

"Being the football player who ran the winning touchdown for your college and won the Playoff Championship does though. So does being the son of two Pulitzer prize winning reporters."

"Dad, no one in the Wayne family watches MSU football," Jon shot back with an eye roll.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

Clark didn't push it, rolling his eyes in response, he reached over and grabbed his phone, answering a text from Lois.

Jon shook his head, letting his thoughts drift to college. Jon had just finished his sophomore year of college. And yes, he was nineteen. He had graduated high school at 17, having tested out of eight grade to skip straight from seventh to ninth. So he was a grade ahead of his age group. And that was fine. Because honestly his highschool sucked. So he went into his freshman year of college at 17, getting a football scholarship to Metropolis State University.

Another hour of painful driving later, they made it to Gotham. It only took another hour from there to actually make it to the Wayne Manor, which was, of course, on the other side of town. They got there at about 4pm, and the dinner was to start at 6pm, which Clark assumed meant the Wayne's would be leaving by 5:30 at the latest. Jon pulled up to the gate of the Wayne Manor, rolling down his window and pushing the button. There was a solid thirty seconds before a voice spoke over the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Clark and Jonathan Kent!"

"Come right up." It was impossible to distinguish the voice on the other side of the speaker. 

The gates buzzed and slowly creaked open, and Jon drove up the crazy long drive, he parked off to the side of a loop of the driveway, which had a fountain in the middle. As they got out and grabbed their things, having to switch sides to do so, Jon noted the huge oak doors opening. And as they climbed the marble stairs that led up to them, he saw an elderly man standing by the door, waiting.

"Mr. Kent," the man addressed Clark, nodding to Jon. "Master Bruce has requested that I show you to your rooms and then bring you to meet him in the sitting room."

"Thank you, Alfred!"

"Of course, Mr. Kent."

The butler, Alfred, held the door open for them. He led them through the huge open entry room, to the double oak stairs that winded up to a landing, where another set went to a third floor. He led them up to the second floor and then down another hallway.

"How large is this place!" Jon said out loud, then winced as Clark shot him a glare.

"42,500 square feet, Master Kent. Eleven bedrooms, seven baths, not to mention the various sitting rooms, offices, and recreation rooms Master Bruce and his offspring have formed."

"Jesus Ch- OW!"

Clark pulled his arm down from nailing Jon in the back of the head. "No swearing."

Alfred gave an almost amused look, but didn't comment, stopping in front of an open doorway.

"This room and the one across the hall are for you to choose between. The bathroom is the third door on the right."

Jon and Clark exchanged a glance and Jon moved to the second room, throwing his duffel bag on the floor by the door, hanging his suit bag up on the door before rejoining Clark and Alfred, who turned and walked back downstairs, leading them into the "sitting room". Which sounded much fancier then the reality, which was the fact that it was a living room, albeit a very fancy one, with a huge flat screen TV. One of those curved HD ones. Each piece of furniture was matching, or complimented each other. Sat on one of the sofas, reading a book, was a man with salt and pepper hair, and blue eyes, that Jon immediately recognized as Bruce Wayne.

"Master Bruce," Alfred called, not bothering to introduce the guests. Bruce looked up.

"Ah! Clark!" Bruce exclaimed, marking his place and standing, walking over to Clark, ignoring the man's extended hand to hug him.

"And this must be your son, Jonathan, right?"

"Just Jon, Mr. Wayne."

"Well, then just Bruce," Bruce said with a laugh, shaking Jon's hand.

"Thank you for inviting us, Mr- Bruce," Jon said, quickly correcting himself.

"Well, I haven't seen your father in nearly a year, I felt that we were due for a visit."

"You're always welcome at the Planet, Bruce."

Bruce went to respond, just as barking interrupted, a black streak shot into the room and under a sofa, and that was followed by a large black German Shepherd.

"Oh shit," Bruce exclaimed, whirling. "ACE NO!"

"ACE! You filthy mutt, stay away from him!" Another voice yelled, and another man barged into the room, nearly brushing into Jon as he rushed over.

Together, Bruce and the man pulled the German Shepard away from the sofa, and the man snatched a cat out from under it, cooing to the cat and letting the thing rub against his face.

Jon felt his jaw drop. This man, whoever he was, was drop dead gorgeous. He was literally so hot that if he had spoken to Jon, the teen would've had no idea what to say. His hair was a simple style, shaved fade leading up to a nice short quiff. His skin was darker then Bruce's, leading Jon to think that maybe the man was mixed race, though he didn't dare guess what nationality. He had a facial shape similar to Bruce's, well shaped jaw, sharp cheekbones, but his eyes were smaller, lashes longer to make them look darker. He noticed that there was a scar that cut through his eyebrow, causing a chunk of hair to be missing.

The man was wearing a tanktop and joggers, but the brands immediately told Jon that he must've been part of the billionaire family. He was alternating between soothing the cat and scolding the German Shepherd, Ace. But then he met Jon's eyes, and immediately his eyebrow went up, a smirk forming on his lips.

"God, Damian, leave my poor dog alone!" Bruce said, petting Ace, who had his ears back, head down.

"Your poor dog tried to eat my cat!"

"Well train your cat not to eat Ace's food."

"He's a cat, Father!"

So Jon had been right. Clark and Jon exchanged an amused look, watching the squabble play out.

Damian looked back up at the Kent's, gently petting his black and white cat.

"Father."

"Oh, yeah, Damian, Clark and Jon Kent," Bruce said, looking up from his dog. "Clark and Jon, this is my son, Damian."

Jon found himself stepping forwards before Clark could, holding his hand out to the man. Damian adjusted the cat, letting it climb onto his shoulder so he could shake Jon's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"It is all mine," Damian gave a charming smile.

Doki Doki

Jon's little gay heart tried to jump out of his chest. He forced himself to step back, letting Clark exchange formalities.

"Who's the poor little guy?" Jon asked, reaching his hand out and letting the cat, that was still balanced on Damian's shoulder, sniff his hand.

"This is Alfred Cat."

Jon gave him a slightly shocked, and confused look. Damian chuckled, pulling the cat off his shoulder, and letting it balance on one arm, stroking it with his free hand.

"I named him when I was much younger."

"Well he's beautiful."

Damian beamed. "Thank you, Jon!'

"Of course, can I pet him?"

Neither man noticed the smug look their fathers exchanged as they chatted about Damian's pet.

"Alright, well, Damian, we need to go get ready, Selina will kill us both if we have not been washed and pressed," Bruce said, lightly tapping his son's arm.

"Ah, yes father." Damian adjusted his cat, offering Jon another smile. "I suppose I will see you tonight?"

"Yeah!" Jon responded cheerfully.

Damian nodded and walked out of the room without another word, Ace trotting after him like he had a handful of treats.

"I've been betrayed by my own dog."

Clark laughed at that.

"Well, Clark, we'll be leaving around 5:30, if you wish to save yourself parking fees and join us, there will be plenty of room."

"Oh, thanks!"

Bruce nodded and turned, following Damian's lead and exiting. Clark and Jon started making their way back up to their rooms.

"Soooo."

"Do not even start! We talked about this in the car!"

Clark gave an offended look.

"Now listen you, I'm not the one playing matchmaker here!"

Jon gave Clark a look, who simply grinned.

"Oh my God, you are joking, Bruce?!"

"Hey, he told me to invite you. That's all I know."

"Oh my God!"

Clark laughed, stopping as he reached his room, pointing towards Jon's room.

"Go get ready!"

Jon sighed and walked to his room. It took him nearly a half an hour to do all his facial care stuff, some makeup, and to tame his recently cut hair. He pulled on his suit, just black slacks with a matching fitted jacket, a white button up and a simple black tie. He slipped on his dress shoes before stepping into view of the mirror, his tie tying skills escaping him. He stood there for nearly ten minutes before giving up, leaving his jacket on his bed and walking out into the hall.

"Dad!! Daaaaddd!!!"

Clark wasn't in his room, Jon started walking down the hall, looking around as he walked, trying to find anyone who might be able to help him. It was almost 5:30.

"Fuck."

"That's not very polite language."

Jon turned to see Damian walking down the second flight of stairs, adjusting his sleeves. Jon felt his mouth go dry, his jaw threatening to drop again. Damian was wearing a dark gray three piece suit that had a slight tweedish pattern to it, a light blue shirt with a purple tie. The shirt had a white collar and white cuffs. He was wearing what Jon could instantly tell was very expensive shoes, and a very expensive watch as well, a white pocket square in the jacket pocket. _How is it legal to be this attractive? _

Damian took his sweet time scanning Jon over as he walked closer, noting Jon's apparent tie struggle, he frowned, stepping into Jon's personal space and touching the cheap fabric of the black tie.

"This won't do at all. Come."

Damian turned and started walking away. Jon didn't follow. When the billionaire realized this he stopped and turned, scowling.

"Kent." Upon the lack of reaction, Damian walked back over, hooking his arm through Jon's and dragging him along.

"Wait, what?" Jon asked in confusion.

Damian didn't answer, just led him down the hallway opposite of the one Clark and Jon's rooms were in. He walked to one of the last bedrooms in the hall, pushing open a door and pulling Jon in after him.

"Whoa, hey now, I have standards. You know, gotta take me on a first date before you get me in your bedroom," Jon joked and then mentally slapped himself.

Damian, however, looked amused by the joke, letting go of Jon's arm to walk through another door. He disappeared. Jon stood still by the door of what he assumed was Damian's room. There was a very clean, minimalistic appearance to the whole thing, an easel set up in one corner, by a window. No dresser, just a desk/vanity. The room was a very muted green color, with white crown molding and white trim, thick gray curtains were pushed back from the windows, allowing light to seep in. 

Jon was just beginning to notice the musical instruments and sheet music when Damian reappeared, several ties in his hand. He laid them next to each other on Jon's shoulders before stepping back, considering. He didn't speak, and shushed Jon each time he tried to. Finally he picked one, a dark red one that had one of those rich person Paisley patterns, he simply threw the others on a nearby chair, stepping forwards and flicking Jon's collar up so he could tie it.

"Where's your jacket?"

"In my room. Why are-"

"We'll have to fetch that to make sure it works well with the tie."

"Damia-"

Jon was interrupted by a phone ringing. Damian produced his phone - a Google pixel, not that that was important - and answered the call.

"Yes, Father….. Ah…. No I'll drive." Damian glanced up at Jon. "Yes…. I'm hanging up now."

He pocketed his phone and returned to tying the tie. A fancy knot that Jon knew he would never be able to reproduce again in his life. Damian nodded in satisfaction, smoothing down Jon's collar.

"Alright, jacket."

Damian pointed to the door, and Jon followed orders, walking out and back to his room, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on, turning to Damian, who nodded, producing a tie clip and adding that to Jon's outfit. 

"It'll work."

Jon rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone and checking the battery percentage before slipping it into his pocket. He glanced at himself in the mirror, admittedly, the red tie looked much better, it brought out his eyes a little better, and he didn't look like he was attending a funeral now. He caught Damian watching him, a small smirk formed on the man's lips, but he didn't say anything.

"So, what next, now that you've gotten me dressed up all fancy and listening to your every whim?"

"Ah, I was figuring we could skip this social event and go get dinner at some fancy restaurant, my treat of course, and then take a stroll around the park."

"Wait, what."

Damian smiled at Jon's shocked expression.

"No, unfortunately I am not allowed to skip charity dinners if I am in town," Damian said, looking down at his watch.

"Oh…. That sucks… getting dinner with you sounds like much more fun."

"Well, maybe we will have to do so sometime."

Jon tried to keep his cheeks from turning red, but it didn't work. Damian chuckled.

"We should be leaving, come."

Damian turned and walked out of the room, Jon followed after patting his pockets to make sure he had his phone and wallet. He followed Damian downstairs to the first floor, and then down another flight of stairs that seemed like it should lead into a basement, instead it led into a huge underground garage. Damian stopped at a door, punching in a key code and pushing it open to a tiny closet that was lined with keys. He glanced at Jon.

"Ever ridden in a Lamborghini?"

"No. Why-Oh my god."

Damian grinned and grabbed a set of keys off a hook, closing the door behind him and walking past rows of crazily expensive cars until he reached a black Lamborghini Adventador.

"This thing costs more then the entirety of my college tuition. For four years. And you own two?!"

"No, father owns one, I own this one."

Damian unlocked the doors, getting in and waiting for Jon to stop drooling and get in the car.

"Damian, I don't even wanna exhale to hard in this thing."

"Kent. You're not gonna break it by sitting in it, not even with your fine ass."

Jon felt his face go red at the compliment, he slid into the passenger seat, looking around. Admittedly his legs were a tiny bit too long, but it was fine. After he made sure Jon had buckled up, Damian hit a button to open two in ground garage doors and then pulled out, easily zipping up the ramp and out onto the driveway. Damian pulled his phone out, unlocking it and opening Spotify before handing it to Jon.

"Pick whatever you wish."

Jon felt this tiny moment of dread. He could pick his normal go to, country, but then he'd be revealing to this incredibly attractive man beside him how much of a farmboy he really was. He could pick a top 40's but then that might make Damian think he was lame and had no taste, and he definitely wasn't going to pick Ariana Grande. Luckily, he noticed an 80's playlist that was in Damian's recently played and clicked it without hesitation. 80's he could do, and apparently so could Damian. Music started playing through the speakers, a song Jon had heard, but didn't recognize right away. He caught a small smirk from Damian, but immediately got distracted with the car again.

"Admittedly, I did not anticipate you to be a classics type."

"Oh?"

"Yes…. I expected country to be honest."

"Ouch. My achey breaky heart."

Damian frowned.

"Country reference, and yes. Sometimes I do enjoy a bit of country music. But i saw this playlist in your recently played and since I grew up with this stuff, it's familiar."

Damian gave him a bewildered look.

"You grew up with 80's rock?"

"Yeah…."

"You can't be more then 21…."

"Oh. Oh! No. I'm not. I'm 19, and my dad listened to it a lot when I was a kid."

"Aaahhh."

"Yeah… you don't seem like an 80's rock guy though."

"My older brother, Richard, actually grew up with it so he corrupted me."

"Oh yeah…. I think I met Richard once?"

"Really?"

Jon watched Damian's hands tighten on the steering wheel as someone pulled out in front of him and he barely had enough time to break and not crash. 

"Yeah…. I used to work at the little coffee kiosk in the Daily Planet and one time I brought mom coffee and she was interviewing your dad and there was another guy with him that looked really similar, but like, not as handsome, you know…. Not that he isn't- shit."

Damian chuckled, his white knuckles relaxing as he looked over at Jon.

"Sounds like Richard."

Damian pulled into the parking lot of the theatre where the charity event would be, rolling down his window as he pulled up to a temporary booth where a man was giving out parking passes.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne, here let me-"

"No, no need. I chose to drive seperate so I will pay for my pass."

Damian dug into his wallet and pulled out some cash, exchanging the money for the pass. The man thanked Damian before waving him on. Damian found a parking spot near the front, since they were there early. Once they were both out, he locked the doors and shoved the keys into his pocket, frowning at Jon.

"Come here."

Jon, knowing better then to resist, obediently walked over to Damian, who reached up to the taller teen, carefully fixing his hair. Neither of them noticed the photographer snapping pictures of the rather intimate moment. Damian fixed Jon's tie before nodding in satisfaction.

"There you look presentable."

"Wow thanks."

Jon, in the hope to return the favor, scanned over Damian, but not a single piece of clothing was out of place. He sighed and started to button his jacket, only to get his hands swatted.

"No, Jesus, have you never watched Queer Eye. Only the middle button!" Damian scolded, fixing Jon's jacket and undoing the top and bottom button.

"Wow, okay, thanks Tan France."

Damian looked up, eyebrow raised.

"If I'm Tan France who does that make you."

"Oh, I'm definitely Antoni. Food is my thing."

Damian laughed, brushing a disobedient lock of Jon's hair back into place before turning and leading him up the stairs of the theatre. The place was huge. It was like an event center and theatre all at once. There was a ballroom for gods sake. Damian beelined his way through the crowd, and after losing him twice, Jon just reached up and grabbed Damian's wrist, which earned him a confused look.

"You don't get to ditch me until I'm back with my dad!"

Damian let out a small laugh that got lost in all the noise, and continued crowd weaving until he found what he was looking for, his parents, with Clark not far, typing furiously into his phone. Damian walked Jon over to Clark.

"I have safely delivered you to your father," Damian announced, and Jon let go of his wrist.

"My hero."

"Hmm, I expect the favor to be returned later when I inevitably get trapped in a long boring political conversation."

"I'll keep that in mind."

And Damian was gone. Jon turned to Clark, who pocketed his phone, smirking at Jon.

"You two seem to be getting a long well."

"Shush."

"Is that…. That's not your tie."

"Yeah, I know."

Clark continued smirking. Jon reached out and smacked him on the chest, which caused Clark to start laughing.

"He owns a Lamborghini, dad. A lambo! This guy is way out of my league!"

"You don't know that, Jonboy." Clark gave him a wink, before spotting someone. "Hey, I gotta go get an interview. Enjoy yourself, stay away from the bar."

"Dad!"

And Clark was gone, leaving Jon alone in the middle of a pack of strangers.

__

_Day 278: i haven't seen my dad in weeks. I fear he has been mistaken for exotic meat and eaten by a rich snob._

_Day 279: speaking of rich people, the person I thought would make this whole thing worthwhile, has completely disappeared, leaving me alone in this huge ass crowd of people (sorry mom)_

_Day 300: I've ran out of food. And water supply had all but disappeared and I- _

"Do I qualify as a rich snob?"

Jon nearly screamed, jumping out of skin and almost dropping his phone. He looked up to see Damian standing in front of him.

"Oh my God, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Unlikely."

Jon put a hand over his heart, putting his phone down. Damian held up his own, pointing to the screen which was currently displaying Jon's Instagram story.

"Do I count as a rich snob?" Damian asked again, but he was smirking.

"No, I don't think so, but I haven't gathered enough evidence so it's just biased opinion."

Damian laughed, holding his hand out to Jon.

"My mandatory interacting has been completed, for now, we have a few minutes until supper. Would you like to meet my brothers."

"I suppose." Jon put his hand in Damian's, who smiled and started leading Jon away.

Then a thought hit Jon. He felt himself go pale.

"Wait. You follow me on Instagram?"

"No. Well…. Now I do, but previously no."

"Oh… okay."

Thank fuck.

Damian led Jon through the crowd, back towards the bar that Jon had been previously banned from. Sitting at a small table near the bar was three men, and a woman in a wheelchair. Jon thought two of the men looked familiar, but couldn't figure out how. Damian marched straight up to it, still holding Jon's hand.

"Hey, brat. Got yourself a new boy toy?" One asked, smirking over a glass of something that looked like whiskey, not that Jon would know.

"Hey, disowned, got yourself an alcohol problem?" Damian shot back, tightening his hold on Jon when the teen tried to pull his hand away.

The man who had spoken looked like he could beat Damian up. He was built like a brick house, similarly shaped to Bruce, wide shoulders, thick muscles everywhere, but he was shorter than the other two men. His icy blue eyes were scanning Jon. His hair was styled longer, but pushed back so it wasn't as in his face, a small chunk from the front, however, was pure white and stuck out over his forehead. He had a square jaw and an incredibly attractive face, but somehow nowhere near the stunning beauty of Damian.

"You say that like it's a new development?" Another one asked, without looking up, he was staring down at his phone, texting rapidly.

This one, his name was Tim…. Tim Drake. Jon had seen him in some newspapers. He was starting his own company or something like that. He was much thinner than Jason, any muscles hidden by his suit, his hair was remarkably similar to Jon's, but Jon would swear he saw grey streaks in there. He also had blue eyes, and a much softer face shape, dark circles showing his lack of sleep.

"He does spend all his time with Harper, so I'm not surprised," Damian responded with a shrug.

"I'll have you know, Roy has been sober for years now," the first man defended, sticking his tongue out at Damian.

"Yeah, gosh, Dami. He's trying to clean up for Lian," the third man spoke, watching the conversation with amusement.

He was the one Jon knew. That was Richard Grayson. And damn Jon knew he was hot. Richard was well built, it was no secret the man was muscular, hell he was an Olympic gymnast, he had a chiseled jaw, softer cheekbones then Jason, but a confident look. He looked like a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it. Unsurprisingly, he had black hair and blue eyes, but his eyes were a darker blue than the other two.

"Yeah, hence why I drink so much here!"

"Boys, why don't we stop squabbling and let Damian introduced his friend," the woman said, having remained silent until now.

She was the wild card among the three men. Vibrant red hair sticking out among the dark black. Blue eyes slightly hidden by glasses, her makeup was done skillfully. She was absolutely beautiful, and was watching the conversation with a dull annoyance.

"Ah, yeah, come on Dami, who is he?"

"This is Jonathan Kent," Damian said, motioning with his free hand to Jon, who gave a wave. "Jon, that is Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Richard Grayson and Barbara Grayson."

Damian pointed to each as he said their name and they all gave a greeting of some kind, Tim finally pulling his gaze off his phone to look up.

"Wait. You…. You wouldn't happen to be the Jonathan Kent who plays for MSU, would you?" Jason asked, setting down his glass

"Uh…. Yeah…. Runningback…"

"Oh my God!"

That drew Damian's interest, he raised an eyebrow, confused on what was happening.

"I knew he looked like a football player!" Richard added.

"Dude, Roy was pissed when you beat Star city! He kinda hates you!" 

Is it strange that sent a bolt of pride through Jon? He smiled slightly and stood a little straighter, the only thing about him that ever would be.

"Well, they did give us a good run for our money, I just got lucky."

"What is happening?" Tim and Damian said at the same time.

"You two need to watch college football," Richard said with a dismissing wave.

"No you don't, its okay," Barbara added.

"As a college football player, I'll have to disagree with you there, ma'am."

"Barbara is fine."

"You want a drink, Jonboy?"

Jon winced, looking up at Jason, who was smirking at him. Oh god this guy knew.

"No…. I'm not legal drinking age."

"Oh, I won't tell," Jason promised, still smirking.

"Yeah, well my dad will kill me if he sees me, and I'd like to finish my college career, so I'll pass."

"Leave the kid alone." Richard swatted Jason's arm.

Jon glanced over at Damian, who was watching him with interest. He opened his mouth to say something, right as the live band cut out and someone, Bruce, started speaking.

"Hello! Thank you all for coming to the not-so-annual July 4th charity dinner! We're about to get started on dining, so if you could make your way to the dining hall, that would be just wonderful!"

Bruce flashed a charming smile before handing the microphone back to a sound guy and jumping off the stage, 30 seconds later he appeared in front of his kids.

"Oh, good, I see Damian introduced you guys to Jon."

"Bruce! He plays football for MSU!" Jason exclaimed like this was the best news ever.

Bruce looked between the two.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

The entire way to dinner, Jason was harassing Bruce. Jon found himself literally clinging onto Damian, pressing his shoulder into the other man's.

"There's a lot of people here."

Damian looked over, clearly concerned.

"Are you okay? We can step outside if you are getting overwhelmed."

"No, it's just… guess I'm not used to this many people who are 20 years older than me and I've never seen before in my life."

Damian chuckled slightly, adjust his hand so their fingers were intertwined, and then squeezing Jon's hand.

"Well, I'll make sure you're either with your father, myself, or one of my family at all times. If that makes you feel more comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you, Damian."

Damian smiled, leading Jon over to where Clark was sat, unfortunately not with the Wayne family. He let go of Jon's hand and stepped closer so he could speak into the man's ear.

"I'll come find you as soon as I'm done eating. If you need me, I'll probably be at a table in the middle of all this mess."

Jon nodded to show he understood and then watched Damian disappear, going and sitting next to his father, who immediately started rambling about all the rich people he had interviewed. Jon peacefully sat through dinner, and definitely wasn't boredly updating his Instagram story, and definitely wasn't texting his best friends in all caps to explain the current situation.

_Bart: Jesus, he's broken_

_OH MY FUCKING GOD HE INTRODUCED ME TO HIS BROTHERS AND I'M NOT SHITTING YOU, ONE OF THEM CALLED ME HIS "Boy Toy" IM FUCKING DYING_

_Jaime: Ese, you better tap that. He's definitely into you._

_Kathy: of course he is, he gave you a tie and drove you in his lambo. And that's like, the most subtle things he's done._

_Jesus, guys, he just followed me on ig. I've been posting bulkshit about this dinner all evening._

_Bart: yeah I noticed._

Jon froze as his phone vibrated, a dm notification popping up.

_@Damian_Wayne sent you a message_

_FUCK HE JUST DM'D ME!!!!_

_Kathy: OPEN IT YOU GAY FUCK_

Jon took a breath, getting a strange look from Clark as he opened the text.

_Damian: Are you doing well over there?_

Jon looked up and around the room, but unfortunately couldn't spot Damian among the crowd of people sat at their tables.

_Yeah I guess, extremely bored, but I'm fine. Dad didn't mention how boring most of this would be._

_Damian: ah, yes. The charity dinners do tend to be quite boring. After father's speech I can come rescue if you wish._

_*Screenshot captured*_

_Attachment sent_  
FUCCKKKKK

_Kathy: I'm living for this. SAY YES!!!_

_Honestly, that would be amazing._

_Damian: Then I will plan to come locate you, maybe I can make this a little less boring._

_My hero_

"Jon put down your phone, Bruce is about to speak."

Clark smacked Jon as he pulled out his own phone, hitting the audio recorder and starting it so he wouldn't miss anything and wouldn't misquote Bruce. Jon sighed and set his phone on his lap, taking a sip of his water and watching the stage as Bruce walked up. The speech was incredibly boring, the normal thank yous, stating what the Martha Wayne Foundation would be funding this year, and a new project for the following year. Honestly Jon tuned most of it out, hiding his phone as he texted with his group chat, his best friends, Kathy, Bart and Jaime, all telling him how they thought the evening should go. Jaime's was by far the most appropriate and it still had Jon blushing.

After the speech, Jon got introduced to someone who had walked over to Clark, the rich person immediately recognizing Jon as a football player, and announcing that he funds part of Central City's college football team. Jon politely explained he was in a different division then Central cities team, and then happily talked about Major League teams from a moment, noticing when the man suddenly looked behind Jon, and then abruptly took his leave. Jon turned to see Damian standing behind him, startling him.

"God! Stop scaring me!" Jon said, putting his hand over his heart again.

Damian merely offered an apologetic smile, before looking at Clark.

"Mr. Kent, do you mind terribly if I borrow your son?"

"No, go ahead, Damian. I'm sure he'll have more fun with you and your family then he will listening to his old dad talk."

Jon was already standing, Damian gave a smile and a nod to Clark, before extending his arm to Jon, who hooked his arm through the billionaires, allowing himself to be dragged away.

"So where are you taking me, my knight in shining armor?"

"Oh, I see I've made an advancement?"

"Hmmmm."

"What's the next step, boyfriend?"

Jon nearly tripped, Damian noticed, reaching his free hand out to steady the man, pausing in his walking. He noticed Jon's face going red, and a smirk formed on his face. He didn't say anything. Jon cleared his throat, returning to his normal stride.

"Uh. We'll see."

Damian chuckled, leading Jon towards a set of doors. He pushed the doors open, and immediately cool, fresh summer air hit Jon. Well, as cool and fresh as you can get in the heart of Gotham. Damian let go of Jon to make sure the doors closed behind them, and Jon wandered out onto a patio type area that overlooked a garden. He walked up to the edge of the marble patio, leaning against the railing and looking out, the area was somehow sheltered from the lights of Gotham, unfortunately not the noise, but that couldn't be avoided. Damian came over and leaned next to him, but he clearly wasn't looking at the garden.

"I believe we played into our fathers hands."

"What."

Jon looked over, realizing with a start that Damian had been watching him. It wasn't uncomfortable, or creepy, instead it almost felt good. Damian smiled softly.

"Selina may have let it slip that Father was hoping we would get along."

"Well, is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, not at all, I quite enjoy your company."

Jon smiled back at Damian, who chuckled, turning his gaze off of Jon, and out into the garden. Jon didn't move, examining how the light played off of Damian's skin, shadowing certain areas and highlighting others. He knew a few things about the Gothamite. Like how he wasn't actually a Gothamite. It had become pretty public knowledge that Damian wasn't from Gotham, that he was from some foreign country, the typical assumption was in Asia, and had moved to Gotham when he was 12. Though no one knew why his mother sent him to Bruce. Jon knew that Damian was the only one of the four that was actually Bruce's kid, and that Damian was a bit of a genius, philosophy and logic apparently his strong suits. He knew that Damian was LGBTQ+ of sorts, because he had been caught by paparazzi on dates with men. And now he knew that Damian was an artist, a Queer Eye aficionado, and apparently very skilled in the realm of fashion.

But that was it. Damian Wayne, past those few public details, was a mystery to most people, he didn't live as publicly as Bruce did, preferring to keep his private life as such, private. Jon felt himself itching to crack all the man's secrets, find out everything he could, and then convince the totally out of his league billionaire to date him. But he didn't, he just stayed silent, turning his gaze back out to the garden.

"Thanks, by the way. I was starting to get a little overwhelmed."

"Of course. I can only handle so much before I need to escape, as well, and I have been doing this since I was a teen. I can only imagine what you've been going through."

Jon chuckled. He looked down as Damian unclasped his hands, one palm tilted towards him in a silent, open invitation. Jon accepted it, slipping his hand into Damian's, fingers intertwining. They made eye contact, but neither said anything for a while.

"I mean, what did they expect, you're hot and I'm gay, and you actually seemed interested in me," Jon said finally, breaking the silence.

Damian laughed, a full laugh that caused him to tilt his head back slightly, eyes crinkling closed as he laughed. Once he stopped, he smiled at Jon, shaking his head.

"So, you're a football player, and a son of two amazing reporters. Any other thing I should learn about you?"

"Uh, I work at a fancy Bistro restaurant thing over the summer? I'm actually majoring in criminology…"

"Really? So you aren't going to continue the football route?"

"No, I don't think so, like I will through college, but I don't know past that, besides, got to have a back up plan for when I eventually become too broken to play anymore."

"Ah, from what I've seen, American football is a harsh sport."

"Not a frequent viewer then?"

"No…. But who knows, maybe now I will."

Jon chuckled, glancing back at Damian.

"What about you, Mr. Big Bucks. Other than your impeccable fashion sense, lambo, and love of Queer Eye, I don't know much about you."

"Oh I'm sure you know more than that."

"Okay, yeah, but maybe I wanna hear it from you."

Damian gave a half chuckle, more of a snort of amusement than anything. "Well, I just graduated from Princeton-"

"Fancy, of course."

"I have a weak spot for animals, I prefer salty over sweet, I know how to play over six different musical instruments. I have a black belt in both Judo and Aikido…. I have a pilot's license ..."

"Jesus is there anything you can't do?"

"Oh, there is plenty, such as I'm sure I would be horrible at football."

"Oh, it's not that hard to learn. You look like a lacrosse guy though."

"I have never once played lacrosse."

"Really? Honestly me either, but that's because I'd be murdered in my sleep if I ever touched a lacrosse stick."

Damian laughed at that. "Anything else you wish to know."

"Oh plenty, but I won't turn into my father."

"Then what is your most pressing question?"

Oh that was tough. Jon went silent as he thought over it. What was he most curious about?

"Where were you from? Before Gotham, I mean. No one really knows…."

"Saudi Arabia."

"Whoa."

"Are you usually this articulate."

Jon couldn't stop himself before he smacked Damian's arm. Lucky, the older man just gave him a mildly shocked look.

"Shut up, not all of us can be Charles Dickens reincarnated."

Damian, luckily, liked the joke, chuckling and squeezing Jon's hand.

"So why'd you move here."

"My mother became very sick and was no longer able to provide for me. She informed Father of my existence and he was quite willing to take me."

"Huh….. do you miss her?"

"Not at all. She was not a very loving mother. Selina is much better and I've only known her for a few years now."

Jon hid his surprised look by focusing on a flower. Damian didn't say anything else for a while, just quietly stood there beside Jon.

"So you and your father are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sometime in the late morning I think."

Damian hummed in response, he pushed away from the railing, pulling Jon along as he walked down through the garden. They walked together silently, and that was okay. Jon enjoyed the comfortable silence that stretched between them, and he found himself walking closer to Damian. After an hour(not nearly long enough in Jon's opinion) Damian announced begrudgingly that he would have to return to socializing.

"I can help you find your father first if you wish."

"Honestly, he's gonna just be running around working, I'd rather find someplace out of the way to sit."

Damian walked to the doors. "Ah, if you don't mind potential annoying questions, you could probably join my family in their introverted corner."

"That sounds great."

Damian led Jon back inside, weaving through the crowd skillfully until he found who he was looking for, Jason and Richard were sat at a table, neither pay attention, just looking at their phones, Damian cleared his throat as they approached.

"Little D, what's up?" Richard questioned, barely glancing up.

"I have to go socialize and Jon wished to not be left in the crowd of rich snobs by himself."

"So you want us to watch him and make sure he doesn't get snatched away?" Jason asked, setting down his phone.

"Yes, if you would."

"Sure, pull up a seat, Jon."

Damian squeezed Jon's hand, giving him a smile before disappearing into the crowd. Jon sat down, pulling out his phone to return to texting his friends.

"So Jonboy. What do you think of our dear little bro?" Jason set his phone on the table, leaning forwards, chin on his hands, elbows braced on the table.

Jon raised an eyebrow, not responding, electing instead to look down at his phone.

_oh boy, his family have started interrogating me._

"Yo, kid. I'm serious, I wanna know."

"He's nice."

"Nice? Nice is why you're hanging all over him?" Richard asked, eyebrow raising.

"Oh, trust me. Nice is the PG-13 version."

"Oh Jesus."

"You gays are something else," Richard muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey, that sounds like hate speech, watch your mouth, Dick."

"Oh my God, says the man that literally calls himself "a gay slut" in almost every other sentence."

"Yeah, but it's okay for me to call myself that, its not if you Heteros do it."

Jon pointed at Jason, making a face that read "you right".

"He's got a point."

Richard threw his hands in the air in mock exasperation. Jon looked at Jason in interest.

"So, a fellow gay?" Jason said, asking what Jon was thinking.

"Yessir."

"Nice. Get yourself a boyfriend, preferably my brother, and then we'll have even more in common!"

"Oh my God." Jon rolled his eyes.

_Kathy: hahaha good. Interrogate them back and find out all the dirt on this guy._

_Jesus, Kath, you are cruel_

"So….. anything I should know about Damian? You know, any deal breakers or anything like that?" Jon asked, that definitely peaked the two brothers interest. "Anything he wouldn't tell me, but his two brothers gladly would."

"He was an absolute brat when he was a kid…. He speeds…"

"Sometimes he drinks, but it runs in the family so don't be surprised by that."

"He absolutely sobs over sad movies, and watches all the sappy romcoms."

They both went silent, looking at each other.

"Why does he literally have no bad habits," Jason asked.

"Oh! No! I've got one! He sometimes forgets to put shit up, like shoes and coats and books."

"Other than that he's like, literally perfect. A bit of a snob, but that's it."

"Jesus….."

Jason shrugged, looking at his phone.

"Hey, man. We're telling yah, he's rich, I'm sure you think he's attractive, he's charming, he seems quite interested in you. You better jump on that before you lose it and havfta marry some mediocre college guy from Metropolis," Richard said with a charming small.

_His brothers literally could only come up with one bad thing, and even that was just a minorly annoying habit that my roommate had._  
_Is this guy like. Literally perfect?_

_Bart: Bro, you know you gotta jump on that._

Jon spent the next hour and a half sitting with Richard and Jason, chatting lightly, but mostly just looking at their phones. Suddenly Clark materialized beside Jon, introducing himself to the two men and then flopping into a chair.

"Gasp! Don't tell me! Is super extroverted reporter Clark Kent actually peopled out?!" Jon said dramatically. 

Clark rolled his eyes, slumping in his seat.

"Oh shush, you. I have met and talked to more rich people then I really ever wanted to."

"I'll pretend not to be offended," Richard said jokingly.

"I've already met you, Richard, so you don't count. Why are you here anyway Jon? I thought you were with Damian."

"He had to go smoose, so I elected to come hang out here rather than tail you for the next few hours."

"Uh-huh. Todd you're not rubbing off your bad habits on my son are you?"

"Me? Never! He's already gay so what else could I corrupt him with."

Jon laughed at that, Clark looked less impressed, but chuckled lightly. He sat there with them for a while before forcing himself back out into the crowd to talk to someone he had seen. Another half an hour later, Damian materialized, he didn't speak, just held a hand out and waited. Jon took it without thinking, following Damian. He led Jon out to the parking lot.

"Wait, are we leaving?"

"Yes."

".... You don't have to stay until it's over?"

"Not if I don't want to, and I don't want to."

"Are you okay?"

Damian didn't respond until he had reached the lambo and was safely inside, the car turned on, heading towards the exit.

"No. I had a rather…. Unpleasant encounter which I did not expect."

Jon reached over, grabbing one of Damian's hands off the steering wheel and squeezing it softly.

"I'm sorry."

Damian glanced at him, but didn't respond, letting the contact remain as he drove back to the Manor, hitting a code on the gate to open it. He remained quiet until he parked the car in it's spot, turning to Jon.

"My apologies, I should have asked you if you wanted to stay."

"No, trust me, I'm okay with leaving, let me text Dad and tell him though."

Damian nodded. Jon unlocked his phone, for some reason they stayed in the car while Jon sent his father a text.

"So…. Do you wanna talk about what happened?"

"Not necessarily, I would much rather go upstairs, watch a movie and drink some tea, maybe break into Alfred's desert stash."

"Okay." Jon grabbed the door handle to leave. "Thanks for bringing me back."

"Jon." 

Damian's hand closed around Jon's wrist, holding him in place, Jon looked back at him, his forehead creasing in concern.

"If you would like, you are welcome to join me."

Damian had this completely indescribable look. But the first thought that popped into Jon's head was lonely. He nodded, smiling at Damian, who gave a solemn nod, letting go and getting out.

"Go change, and meet me in the kitchen in 10 minutes."

Jon nodded again, he turned and walked out of the garage, making his way up to his room. He changed out of his suit, carefully hanging it up as he took the various pieces off. He set the tie on the bedside table, telling himself to give it back later. He changed into a pair of sweatpants he had packed and a t-shirt, leaving his socks on. His phone was only on 11%, but he brought it anyway as Clark hadn't texted him back yet. He started back downstairs, finding the kitchen after another few minutes. He was 2 minutes late, but Damian was still stood in the kitchen, making tea. He was now wearing joggers and a dark green hoodie that had some foreign text on it.

"Hey, sorry. It took me a bit to find the kitchen."

"It is alright, Jon."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"What would you like in your tea?"

"Uh, what type of tea is it?"

"Chamomile lavender blend."

"Oh…. I don't know, I've never had that type before, and I don't drink a lot of hot tea…"

Damian nodded, stirring something into the tea. "Taste this?"

Jon sipped it, it wasn't too bitter or too sweet. He smiled slightly. 

"This is really good."

Damian nodded, turning and pulling a plate out of a cabinet and then walking to another one. He opened it, and Jon was amused to see Damian going up onto his tiptoes to reach a cookie jar on the top shelf. He pulled it down, reaching inside and pulling out several cookies, placing them on the plate. He got a decent amount out before returning the jar, going into the pantry and grabbing a bag of chips.

"Grab the tea for me?"

Jon grabbed the two cups of tea and followed after Damian, following back towards the living room he had originally met the man in. Damian set his chips and the plate of cookies down on the coffee table, setting two coasters down and then locating the tv remove. He sat down in the middle of the sofa directly in front of the tv, leaving Jon no option but to sit beside him, which Jon willingly did.

"What are you fancying?"

"I don't really care?"

Damian hummed, flicking through different subscription services.

"Would it totally ruin your perspective of me if I chose an animated movie?"

"No. I cry over Coco and I'm proud of it."

Damian chuckled, picking The Road to El Dorado, setting the tv remote down and picking up his cup of tea. Jon quietly sat beside him. He didn't know Damian well, but he could tell the man was upset. And he didn't know what the hell he could do about it, and that was making him upset. He sat through half of the movie in silence, but then he scooted over, so his shoulder was touching Damian's, and gently grabbed his hand. Damian looked over, almost looking shocked.

"What are you….."

"You're upset and I want to help, but I don't know you well enough to know what you need, so I figured I'd just offer my support."

Damian stared at him for a moment in total and utter silence. Jon almost started to pull away.

"Thank you," Damian said softly, squeezing Jon's hand.

Jon smiled, and then Damian let go of Jon's hand, putting his arm around Jon and pulled him tight against his side. After a bit of wiggling to get comfortable, Jon spent the rest of the movie tucked against Damian's side, except when he sat up to eat a cookie or drink his tea. By the time their movie was done, Jon's phone had died, it was 10pm, and the rest of their families had yet to return. Damian assured him that they were fine and these sort of things usually went long. So they started another movie, Treasure Planet. Jon would deny it later, but he definitely fell asleep on Damian.

Damian nudged him awake later, smiling down at the sleeping teen as he slowly came back to reality. Jon blinked up at him tiredly, trying to remember who this absolutely gorgeous man holding him was. 

"Hey, Jon, time to wake up."

"Is it morning?"

"No, but you need to go to bed, and get some proper sleep."

"Oh… okay…. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Just then, they heard footsteps, and suddenly Clark appeared in the doorway, he looked exhausted, and Bruce was right behind him.

"Hey, you didn't text me back, I just wanted to-"

Clark stopped short as he saw the two. Jon just sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head drop back onto Damian's shoulder, not having the energy to deal with helicopter dad. Clark, was completely accepting of his son, and in fact, he would be estatic if Jon and Damian developed a relationship. But at this stage, seeing them literally cuddling on the sofa after only a day of knowing each other was a bit of a shock.

"We just wanted to let you know that we were back," Bruce finished for Clark, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

Jon was ignoring them, trying to identify what Damian smelled like. There were traces of the dark smell of teakwood, but also something much softer, a warm vanilla smell and something hot cocoa like. It was really nice, and incredibly comfortable, and Jon was actually really cold. He snuggled closer to Damian, leeching his heat.

"Okay, everything went well, I trust?" Damian asked, tightening his arm around Jon.

"Yes, Selina and I are going to bed."

"Good night, father."

"Jon-"

"Night, Dad," Jon murmured, Clark sighed and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked, looking down at the teen curled up against him.

"Yeah. Just cold."

Damian started pulling away, Jon whined but let him, sitting up. Damian pulled off his hoodie, holding it out for Jon to put on. Jon eagerly excepted, tugging the hoodie over his head, keeping his hands hidden in the sleeves and then, curling up against Damian again.

"You should go to bed."

"I don't wanna. Start another moving."

Damian sighed, reaching to grab the remote and starting another movie as Jon had commanded. Jon started dozing off again, incredibly comfortable. He faintly heard Coco playing and peaked an eye open, watching about five minutes of it before falling back asleep.

He woke up the next morning, lying on his stomach in an incredibly soft bed, he rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, looking around. This wasn't right, he remembered falling asleep on the sofa with Damian, so how'd he end up here. He looked over and saw his phone plugged in, sat on the end table. He reached over and turned it on, waiting for it to boot up. Then something else hit him. He was still wearing Damian's hoodie. And it still smelled like him. The moment it woke up, his phone started violently vibrating, he had nearly 50 texts in the group chat, and 20 from Kathy alone.

_Jaime: I'm sure he's fine._

_Bart: Yeah, calm down Kath._

_Kathy: Kent! You better send me a whole fucking novel on why you aren't answering our texts!!!!_

_Sorry guys. My phone died._  
_I do owe you an explanation tho. So basically after an hour after I last texted you guys, Damian and I came back to the mansion bc something had happened that upset him. So we came back and started watching a movie._  
_That's when my phone died._  
_We ended up cuddling and watching a couple movies, and I fell asleep on him. I legit just woke up. I think he carried me up to my room(not a short walk, mind you), and I'm currently wearing bis hoodie. I thought Kath might like to know that. Sorry for disappearing on you guys._

Jon set down his phone and stood up, stretching, yawning. He stumbled his way to the bathroom, peeing and washing his face before walking back to his room, grabbing his phone and heading downstairs to see if he could score some coffee.

_Kathy: If it wasn't for that being a legitimate excuse and totally fair I'd be pissed at you._

Jon chuckled at his friend, but followed the sounds of a whisk into the kitchen, where he found Alfred preparing breakfast, the elderly butler looked up, eyebrow raising slightly.

"Good morning, Master Kent."

"Good morning, Alfred……Do you have coffee?"

"You are in luck."

Alfred produced a mug and pointed to a large coffee maker in the corner of the high-tech kitchen. Jon poured himself a cup before finding creamer and stirring some of that in. He thanked Alfred and then walked back to the living room, figuring he could hang out there until breakfast. He found Bruce sat on a sofa, reading a paper, and Damian in an armchair, petting his cat while looking at his phone. Neither noticed him.

_Operation: Acquire More Cuddles is a go._

Jon walked over to Damian, giving him a minorly pouty look. Damian looked up from his phone, smiling. He carefully picked the cat up from his lap, holding his arms open. Jon grinned and sat in his lap, claiming the space the cat had previously occupied. Damian gently sat Alfred Cat back down on Jon before wrapping his arms around Jon, who adjusted slightly, his face tucked into Damian's neck.

"Did you carry me to bed?"

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Jon smiled slightly, he definitely noticed Damian getting tense as he spoke, his lips may or may not have brushed Damian's neck a few times. They went silent, Jon content to just sit there in Damian's lap, as Damian did whatever on his phone, thumb gently rubbing against Jon's hip.

After about twenty minutes, Alfred appeared and called them to breakfast, and they had just sat down when Clark walked in, holding his tablet, frowning.

"Dad?"

"You guys made headlines," Clark said, walking over.

"That is pretty standard," Damian said, shrugging.

"No, as in. You and Jon."

"What?"

Clark flipped around the tablet to Damian and Jon, revealing an article titled _"Damian Wayne, New Lover?"_ and immediately under that was a picture of Damian fixing Jon's hair. Clark started scrolling, showing pictures of the two walking around, some of them even holding hands. Jon felt his face go pale, Damian merely snorted in unamusement.

"They really need to get more creative with their titles," he said.

_EMERGENCY THE PAPARAZZI THINK IM DATING HIM._

_Bart: Good, that makes 4 of us. ASK HIM OUT, Kent!_

"How did we not even notice them?" Jon asked, taking his dad's tablet to read the article.

"There were plenty of camera men there, it would have been easy among the crowd."

The article, mostly the pictures, was just speculating what the relationship was, at one point they even linked Jon's Instagram page. Jon sighed to himself, emailing the article to himself so he could take screenshots and send those to his friends. He handed Clark the tablet back just as Alfred walked in with a platter of pancakes. Jon ate quietly, texting under the table. He noticed Damian giving him side glances the whole meal, but didn't do anything about it, just ate quietly, enjoying the flavor of real maple syrup.

_Kathy: Omg, how sad. Alexa play despacito._

_Bart: How is this sad?_

_Kathy: well, bc Jon has two choices, seduce Billionaire Damian Wayne and date him and have the tabloids be true, or not date him and have everyone think they broke up._

_My instagram following went up by nearly 1000 overnight……_

_Jaime: Dios mio, estoy celosa_

_Bart: Babe, none of us understand Spanish._

_Jaime: Good_

_Damian is giving me side looks. I gotta go, we're done eating._

_Kathy: Keep us updated!!!!_

Jon put down his phone and let Alfred clear his dishes, standing and started walking out after excusing himself. He immediately heard footsteps behind him, he kept walking, towards the stairs, despite his assumption that the person following him was Damian. Sure enough, as he reached the stairs, the footsteps quickened and then a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Kent…." He said softly, waiting for Jon to turn.

Jon turned to face the man, standing on the bottom step. Damian looked concern as his eyes scanned Jon's face, he didn't let go of Jon's wrist as he stepped up to be on the same level as Jon.

"Are you okay? I apologize if the article made you uncomfortable, or if I have, in anyway."

Jon sighed lightly, shrugging and letting his shoulders drop.

"I don't know, Damian. I guess I just….." he shrugged again.

Damian waited patiently, watching Jon's face. He wasn't a mind reader, so he didn't try to guess what the teen was thinking.

"It just really wasn't what I was expecting to see this morning."

"Ah."

"And you haven't made me uncomfortable. I'm more comfortable with you then with some of the people I have known my whole life. I guess, I just. You know… I literally just met you yesterday and I don't know what is happening between us so I don't really know how to react to that dumb article."

Damian nodded in understanding. "Well, it's a shame you have to leave today…. If you didn't have to, I would've asked you to a nice dinner tonight, just the two of us, and then we would have a little more time to talk…."

Jon blinked at him. Damian smiled lightly.

"Are you asking me to stay another night?"

"Good question."

"..... Well if you were, I'd tell you that you'd have to ask my dad, but I would definitely stay."

Damian nodded. "I guess I have something I need to go do then."

He turned and walked away, back towards the dining hall. Jon grinned to himself, giving a little two step dance of excitement before running upstairs to his room, throwing himself on the bed.

_Hi, yes. Ya boi may have just secured himself a date for this evening._

_Kathy: YESSSSSSS_

.........

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, dad."

".... But it's Gotham-"

__

"Dad!!! I'll be safe!"

"Okay. Okay. Text me before you leave tomorrow, okay? And keep me updated if anything unplanned happens."

"Oh my God, stop helicoptering and go home!" 

"Fine! Fine! I love you, Jon."

__

"I love you too, dad."

__

Jon rolled his eyes, watching Clark walk out the door before turning to Bruce and Damian, who were stood off to the side.

__

"Helicopter parents." He dramatically rolled his eyes, then grinned at the two men.

__

Bruce laughed, turning to walk away now that Clark was gone.

__

"Damian, I'll be in my office if you need me!"

__

"Yes, father!"

__

Damian turned to Jon, looking at him, but not saying anything. Jon was still wearing Damian's hoodie, as he had neglected to pack his own, and the Wayne Manor was surprisingly rather cold. Jon shoved his hands in the pockets, smiling at Damian, who smiled back.

__

"So, is there anything you desire to do today?"

__

"Nope…. I don't exactly know what all there is to do around here."

__

"Well, how about we take a mini tour and you can see."

__

"Sure!"

__

Jon walked over to Damian, slipping his arm through Damian's, and then putting his hand back in his pocket. Damian began walking, showing him around the large downstairs and the various rooms, including a parlor, a huge library, a drawing room that also had a huge grand piano, a room he said was Bruce's office, and a wing of the manor which was apparently the servants quarters. The second floor was mostly bedrooms, but on the third floor, there were more interesting things. There was another drawing/music room, another office, a room with a pool table, ping pong, and another game Jon didn't recognize. A home gym, right next to a room with a bunch of gymnastic equipment, there was a sunroom that also apparently doubled as an astronomy viewing room, as it had a huge skylight in the roof.

__

After the tour of the inside of the manor, Damian took Jon outside, walking around the grounds, showing off the huge gardens, as well as the greenhouse which housed the more delicate flora and fauna. He explained that there was a croquet course off to the side of the house, and various other outdoor activities they could participate in. They ended up going back inside due to the afternoon July heat being absolutely miserable. They ate a light lunch, and then found themselves back in the living room, Jon's head in Damian's lap as they considered what to do for the next few hours, his hands gently running through Jon's hair.

__

"We could play billards."

__

"You mean pool, and I feel like you I won't stand a chance against you."

__

"Fine. What games do you usually play?"

__

"Video games or like, otherwise?"

__

"Otherwise."

__

"Uhhhh." Jon went quiet as he tried to think. "Board games... Card games… beer pong."

__

"Wait really?"

__

"Yeah….."

__

"Jonathan Kent, are you a frat boy?"

__

"....Yeah, but not like, the stereotypical frat boy."

__

"Well, you play football. You, apparently, go to parties, you play beer pong. What is your defense towards not being a stereotypical frat boy?"

__

Jon shifted onto his back, looking up at Damian.

__

"Well, I like to think that I have more than two braincells, I don't sleep around, I don't chase after girls-"

__

"Well no, not if you are gay."

__

"-I actually care about my grades. And while my frat hosts parties, I actually don't attend more then ours."

__

"Uh-huh… I will choose to believe you."

__

"Geesh, not all of us can be ivy-league kids."

__

Damian laughed, his hands pulling back Jon's hair. Jon smiled up at him. They went silent, just looking up at each other. Damian dropped his hand to gently caress along Jon's cheek, and Jon leaned into the touch, his eyes closing. Damian gently rubbed his rough thumb pad along Jon's soft cheek, but his eyes were trained on the teen's slightly parted lips.

__

"We could watch another movie," Jon suggested, eyes still closed.

__

"A fourth movie?"

__

"Oh, don't tell me you actually watched all of Coco. You probably turned it off after 20 minutes."

__

Damian hesitated before speaking.

__

"I watched the whole thing…"

__

Jon's eyes snapped open, looking up at Damian, his face reading confusion.

__

"Wait….. did you let me sleep on you the whole time?"

__

Damian nodded just slightly.

__

".... Why?"

__

"I don't know? I didn't mind, and I didn't want to disturb you."

__

"Really?"

__

Damian shrugged.

__

"You were okay with holding all of my 190 pounds while I slept?"

__

Another nod was the only answer Jon got.

__

"Wow…. Okay…" Jon was giving Damian a look he didn't quite know how to interrupt, but he definitely sensed an underlying fondness.

__

"Do you play Halo?" Damian asked, hoping to pull the conversation away from that topic.

__

"Hell yeah."

__

"Would you like to do so?"

__

"Not if it means I have to move. I'm quite comfortable."

__

Damian blinked at Jon, who smirked up at him.

__

"I'm sure we could find another, similarly comfortable seating arrangements."

__

Five minutes later, they were starting a co-op game of Halo 4. Damian was sat with his back against a pillow which was resting against an armrest of the sofa, and Jon was sat in between his legs, laying back, partially on a pillow that was between them, but mostly on Damian's chest, a blanket thrown over their legs. Damian's hands, which were holding onto his controller, were resting on Jon's chest, just low enough that the man could see, but not far enough that it was an uncomfortable stretch. They stayed like that for a long time, nearly two hours, and then Jon got tired of playing and just set down his controller, flipping around so his head was on Damian's shoulder, adjusting so he wasn't bent at an awkward angle.

__

"Are you okay?" Damian asked, pausing the game.

__

"Yeah."

__

".... Then…."

__

"I wanted cuddles."

__

"From someone you barely know?"

__

"From you."

__

"So someone you barely know?"

__

"Yeah, I guess, but for some reason it doesn't really matter?"

__

A shrug accompanied Jon's words. Damian smiled slightly, tightening his arms around the man and returning to playing the game, Jon just content to curl up against him. Another hour passed like this, and then Jon heard voices, he barely picked up his head, looking over the back of the couch to see Jason, accompanied by a red haired man and a girl who was maybe 11, walk in.

__

"Yo!" Jason called, finally pulling Damian's attention from the screen. His face instantly lit up.

__

"Lian!"

__

"Uncle Damian!"

__

The girl quickly abandoned the two men and ran over to Damian, screeching to a halt when she saw Jon, who hurriedly pushed himself up off Damian's chest, catching a huge smirk from Jason. Lian looked between the two, then up at Jason.

__

"Jay, anh ta là ai?" She asked.

__

"Bạn trai của Damian."

__

"Jason!" Damian protested, Jon gave a confused look.

__

"Hey, you can't tell me I'm necessarily wrong."

__

"Why are you two here?" Damian asked, holding out his arms, the girl, Lian, hugged him.

__

"Bruce invited us out," the red haired man said, directing his attention to Jon. "Hi, I'm Roy Harper."

__

"Jon Kent."

__

Roy looked like he wanted to ask something else but didn't.

__

"Father is in his office. I have absolutely no idea where Selina is, I haven't seen her all day. I thought you were going to Star City for the weekend?"

__

"Yeah, things came up with Oliver," Roy said with a shrug.

__

"Oliver?" Jon asked, curiosity getting the best of his manners.

__

"My adoptive dad…… Oliver Queen…."

__

"You're fuc-.... You're kidding me. Is everyone attached to this family famous?!" Jon exclaimed.

__

"Uh, no. Actually….. Just me and you," Roy said with a shrug. "Babs isn't that famous outside of Gotham, and Tim couldn't get a relationship to last if his life depended on it…."

__

Jon didn't bother protesting that he wasn't technically attached to Damian. It wasn't worth his breath and Jason was giving him another smug smirk.

__

"Roy, tại sao bạn không đưa Lian đến gặp bố?"

__

"What are you people saying?!" Jon exclaimed, looking frustrated. Damian laughed.

__

"He simply told Roy to take Lian to see Bruce," Damian translated. "They're speaking Vietnamese, Lian's mother is from there."

__

"Oh…. Wait how do you speak it?"

__

"I don't, I'm conversational, but not fluent."

__

"Better then me."

__

While they had been bickering, Roy and his daughter had disappeared, and Jason flopped down on a nearby armchair, kicking his booted feet out in front of him, and watching the two. Jon went silent when he realized what was happening, he was still sat kind of in between Damian's legs, but on the next cushion, nowhere near as close as he had been when Jason had walked in.

__

"Oh, no, don't let me stop your bickering."

__

Damian rolled his eyes, picking his controller up and opening his arms to Jon. After a moment of hesitation, Jon leaned back into him again, watching the screen instead of Jason, but he did catch a few looks from the man, and decided he didn't want to deal with him. Eventually, Jason joined Damian, playing co-op, and Jon definitely didn't start dozing off. When he woke up from his non-existent nap, Roy, Jason and Lian were on the other sofa, and a movie was now on the tv. Jon shifted slightly, careful not to hurt Damian when he did so.

__

"Hey, I was thinking about planning on leaving around six?" Damian said, ducking his head to speak softly in Jon's ear.

__

"Sounds good…. What time is it?"

__

A pause. "Four-thirty."

__

"Okay."

__

Jon let his eyes close again, staying in his comfortable position against Damian. He faintly realized that Damian had hooked a leg over him at some point, but he didn't mind, he reached up, slipping his hand into one of Damian's, who lightly squeezed his hand. Damian's other, free hand, was resting against Jon's stomach, hidden by the blanket that was covering them. Jon just laid there, listening to the movie and enjoying Damian's warmth.

__

At five, he forced himself to get up, telling Damian he was going to start getting ready, and gently pressing a kiss to the man's cheek before walking away, not seeing Damian stare after him in shock, face flushing. Jon walked upstairs to his room, looking at his sad options for outfits. Finally he facetimed Kathy, knowing she'd be able to make something of this mess.

__

"Sup, twink?" She said, once her camera loaded, Jon got a view of her with a hood pulled up over her face, a cream plastered under her eyes.

__

"I need your help, Kath."

__

"For?"

__

"Clothes."

__

"I thought your new boyfriend was a fashion expert?"

__

"I can't ask him what to wear on my date with him!"

__

"Okay okay. What's the issue."

__

"I don't know what to wear, I didn't pack clothes for a date!"

__

"Okay, let me see what you brought."

__

Jon set his phone on the bedside table, showing Kathy each piece of clothing he had packed.

__

"Wait, what type of date is this. Casual, fancy, what?"

__

Jon froze, looking at his phone. "I have literally no idea. I'll dm him…"

__

"You don't have his phone number?"

__

"No….."

__

Kathy sighed, Jon grabbed his phone, clicking out of the call and pulling up Instagram.

__

_Hey, what type of clothes do I need to wear? You didn't say if this was fancy or naw._

__

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab a shower, I'll call you back in like 10 minutes max?"

__

"Okay."

__

Jon hung up, plugging his phone in and grabbing the things he had lucky packed for showering. He made his way to the bathroom, Tak a quick shower but making sure to clean himself thoroughly. When he got back to his room, Damian had responded.

__

_Damian: I would say it's more on the fancy side, if that is okay. I realize that you wouldn't have packed clothes for such an outing._

__

Jon pulled on boxers, calling Kathy again.

__

"He said fancy."

__

"Okay. So we don't want to wear a suit again, since he saw you in that tonight… you said you had jeans? What color?"

__

"Just normal blue jeans."

__

"Okay, great. Text him back and tell him fancy works."

__

_Yeah, that's fine!!_

__

Thirty minutes later, Jon was fully ready. Kathy had instructed him to wear his jeans, but also his white button down and suit jacket, explaining it would give him a nicer look without making him seem too overdressed. She has also ordered him to leave the collar button, and the top button undone. He had styled his hair, and done some light makeup to even out his complexion, and called himself ready. He grabbed his fully charged phone and wallet and walked out of the room, ready to face the world.

__

Of course that all went out the window the second he saw Damian. 

__

The man was walking downstairs, but stopped when he heard Jon. He turned back, smiling up at the man. He was stunning as always, wearing black slacks and a green button down. His hair, as fair as Jon could tell, wasn't as floofed up as it had been last night, leaving it looking much softer. They both stood there, examining each other, neither moving.

__

"So, do I look okay?" Jon asked finally, giving a little twirl.

__

"Yes, you look amazing," Damian instantly answered, walking back up a few steps so he could fix Jon's collar.

__

"Thanks!" Jon beamed at him, reaching out and hooking his arm through Damian's. "Well I'm ready to go!"

__

Damian nodded but led him back downstairs to the living room, simply stopping in the doorway, Bruce looked up from whatever game he was playing with Lian and the girls fathers.

__

"Oh, are you two leaving?"

__

"Yes."

__

"Okay, have a nice evening."

__

Damian nodded, Jon barely caught Lian speaking softly to Jason.

__

"Where are they going?"

__

"On a date, em yêu."

__

"Oh." Lian waved to Damian, who smiled and waved back.

__

They walked to the garage, and five minutes later were leaving the property in a Ferrari.

__

__

"Well, I can safely say that was the best, and most expensive date I think I've ever had."

__

"Oh, don't say that."

__

"Dames, I'm a college kid who comes from a middle-class family. I don't go to fancy restaurants. At least not ones that expensive."

__

Damian chuckled, looking over as he drove.

__

"Alright, well other then this one, what is the most expensive date you went on?"

__

"Uh….. this guy and I went to an off-broadway performance of Heather's together, which was not cheap, and then went to like one of those restaurants that serves uncommon meats and stuff…. That's definitely the most expensive actual date I've been on. Other then this one."

__

"You like musicals?"

__

"Yeah, sometimes, depends on the plot really. Like Heathers is great, but Legally Blonde. No thanks."

__

"Good to know."

__

"I'm guessing I don't even wanna know what the most expensive date you've had was."

__

"No, you don't, but I will tell you the price of the whole thing was greatly elevated because of the location."

__

"I'm going to forbid myself from asking."

__

Damian laughed, and the noise made Jon smiled. They were on the way back to the Manor, having spent nearly two hours at the restaurant and then having gone for a light stroll in the park. Jon wasn't lying, that really was the best date he had been on. Damian was an amazing conversationalist, willing to talk about almost anything, but always able to redirect it so they would learn more about each other. Plus he was hot, and most certainly attracted to Jon, so that helped.

__

Damian went quiet as he pulled up to the gate and put in the code for it to open, pulling through and heading into the garage. They got out and started slowly making their way back inside.

__

"So, we shall leave at about nine in the morning," Damian said, his steps slow and deliberate as he was dragging out the time until they would have to part at the top of the stairs.

__

"Okay…. I'll be sure to be awake in time."

__

"Good."

__

They were walking up the stairs, hand in hand, both silently dreading reaching the top but not knowing what to do about it. When they reached the landing, Damian went to pull away, but Jon stopped him, tugging him back towards his room.

__

"Hey, you gotta be a gentleman, and walk me to my door."

__

"Ah, of course, how could I forget."

__

Jon chuckled, walking slowly, much slower than necessary, but Damian didn't seem to mind, looking at the floor as they walked. Finally they reached Jon's room, and stopped outside the door, turning to face each other.

__

"Thank you, Damian, I really did have an amazing time."

__

"As did I."

__

Jon smiled brightly at him, squeezing Damian's hand before starting to let go. Damian didn't let him, tightening his hold on Jon's hand.

__

"If…. If it isn't too bold of me to ask-" 

__

_Oh where is he going with this?_

__

"Would another similar outing at a later date be to your liking?"

__

Jon felt himself grin, he opened his mouth, then stopped, mentally rewording his statement.

__

"I believe that a secondary outing would be possible to arrange," he said, pulling out a posh accent as he spoke.

__

Damian looked confused, Jon laughed a bit.

__

"Damian, you don't gotta go all Jane Erye on me, if you wanna go on another date all you gotta do is ask."

__

"Ah…"

__

Jon sat there, expectantly waiting.

__

"Oh…. Ahem… Would you like to go on another date with me?"

__

"I would love to."

__

Damian smiled at Jon, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. It was absolutely adorable. Jon smiled back at him, he leaned forwards, kissing Damian on the cheek.

__

"Good night, Damian."

__

"Good night, Jon."

__

Jon dropped his hand, going to step away, but stopping, his eyes still on Damian's face. Oh boy he had a bad idea. Damian's eyebrow quirked up.

__

"Is something the matter?"

__

Jon moved so he was closer to Damian again, reaching a hand out to gently caress his face.

__

"Would it be okay if-"

__

"Yes." Damian didn't even let him finish the question, in fact, he didn't even wait to see what Jon wanted.

__

Damian gently grabbed Jon's jacket, pulling him down at the same that Jon started to lean that way, his eyes closing as he gently pressed his lips to Damian's. It was short and sweet, but exactly what Jon wanted. Jon pulled away after a moment, smiling at Damian.

__

"Okay, night."

__

Damian chuckled lightly. "Good night, again."

__

Jon stepped back and into his room, waving to Damian as he shut the door. Jon, like the mature man he is, calmly walked over to the bed, and sat down. He continued on to grab a pillow, shove his face in it, and squeal like an excited teenage girl. His next move was to call Kathy, again.

__

"Goodness, you truly are useless without me."

__

"Oh, shut up, you know you wanna hear how it went."

__

"Of course," Kathy said with a laugh, Jon could tell she was doing something on her laptop as she was on the phone with him.

__

"Okay, so he took me to this incredibly fancy restaurant, and I had the most amazing lobster meal ever, oh my God, nothing is ever gonna top that. We spent almost two hours at the restaurant just talking and it was such an amazing time, like literally, just chilling and chatting with him was somehow the best date ever."

__

"So that why you didn't answer a single text for the whole time."

__

"Yeah, exactly! I was having an amazing time and didn't wanna ruin it and make him think I wasn't," Jon said, grinning at his best friend.

__

"So what next, surely you didn't just eat and then go back to his Mansion?"

__

"No, after we went for a short walk in the park which was really nice, and THEN we came back. But I haven't even gotten to the best part!"

__

"Spit it out man! You have me on the edge of my seat!"

__

That was a lie, Kathy hadn't moved from her slumped position on the sofa.

__

"When he got back, we walked up here to my room together. He asked me on a second date, and then-"

__

"Oh my God, did you get a goodnight kiss?!"

__

"Yes!!"

__

"Oh my fucking God!!"

__

"I know!!!!!"

__

Kathy was grinning like an idiot, and Jon was trying to keep himself from squealing again.

__

"Was it good?"

__

"I mean, it wasn't very long, but yeah, it was amazing."

__

"Oh my God. I can't believe you actually are dating a billionaire."

__

"Well…. I mean…. Nothing is official. But his family certainly acts like we are…."

__

"Yeah, you're dating him."

__

"I'm gonna wait and see if he asks."

__

"Oookaay Jon." Kathy rolled her eyes at him, but was grinning.

__

"I gotta go, we have to leave pretty early tomorrow, but I'll keep you updated?"

__

"Yeah, night. Love you."

__

"Love you too, Kath!"

__

Jon hung up the call, grinning like an idiot the whole time he got ready for bed. He laid in bed, awake for quite a while, his mind running over every moment of his amazing date.

__

__

The next morning, Jon found himself sitting in the living room at 7:30am, watching cartoons with Lian Harper, and talking football with Roy. It was oddly very nice, and he didn't mind, despite the fact that Roy was a die-hard Star City fan. Roy was leaned back into Jason, who was staring at the floor, drinking black coffee and looking like he had dug his way out of a grave, basically he looked like shit. Lian was sat on the floor, Ace's head in her lap, tongue lolling out as she gave him belly rubs.

__

At some point, Jon heard a soft meow, and looked down to see Alfred Cat meander over, the cat sniffed his leg before bumping his head into Jon's ankles lightly. He chuckled and reached down, lightly petting him, the cat jumped up onto the sofa and promptly laid down on Jon's lap, Jon smiled and gently stroked the cat, looking back up at Roy, who looked like he had just seen pigs fly.

__

"What the hell?!"

__

"What?" Jon asked, confused.

__

"That cat hates everyone," Jason muttered.

__

"Even Lian. The only people he will let touch him are Damian and Selina."

__

"Oh…. Huh… yeah, and usually cats hate me…."

__

"He knows," Lian said from the floor, glancing back at Jon.

__

The girl seemed cute, but Jon had learned quickly that she was very mischievous, and very intelligent.

__

"Knows what?" Jon asked her, she turned to look at him better.

__

"That you and Damian are dating."

__

"We're not-" Jon gave up as quickly as he started, sighing slightly.

__

"Also, if that cat is around, then that means Damian's awake," Jason said, looking up at the doorway.

__

"And unhappy about it," a gruff voice muttered.

__

Jon glanced behind him to see Damian standing in the doorway, he was wearing loose fitting sweatpants and a t-shirt that clung to his muscles, in on hand was a cup of something hot, maybe coffee, and the other one was rubbing his eyes. He made his way over to Jon, setting down his cup of tea before plopping down next to the teen, leaning into him as he reached over to pet his cat.

__

"Sleep well?"

__

An affirmative grunt was his response. Jon chuckled, tilting his head to press a soft kiss to Damian's forehead. The older man hummed but didn't react otherwise. After a minute, Jon shifted so his arm was around Damian's shoulder, coping Roy and Jason's current position without realizing it. 10 minutes later, Bruce walked in, accompanied by a woman Jon hadn't met, but realized was Selina Wayne, her eyes landed on Jon, eyebrows shooting up, and then looking at Damian.

__

"Damian?" She said softly.

__

"Kent," Damian grunted in return, eyes closed.

__

"Uh… I'm… Jon Kent," Jon explained, extending his hand to the woman.

__

"Selina Wayne."

__

She shook his hand, then ruffled Damian's hair before going to sit with Lian.

__

"How have I been here all weekend and not met her yet?" Jon asked, looking down at Damian.

__

"It's a big place," he said with a shrug, not looking up, content to doze back to sleep on Jon's shoulder.

__

Finally, Alfred appeared, calling them to breakfast, which was crepes, with a huge variety of toppings. Jon sat next to Damian, happily eating a rather large amount of crepes while talking with Roy, who seemed to have taken quite a liking to him. After breakfast, Jon packed up his things and met Damian downstairs near the door to the garage. He said his goodbyes to Damian's family and then they went and got in a Mustang, and Damian started driving Jon home.

__

"You guess you really wanted that date yesterday if you were willing to drive six hours to take me back home after."

__

Damian smiled and shrugged.

__

"I don't really need to answer that, do I?"

__

"Nope!"

__

__

_On my way home. See you guys tonight like usual?_

__

_Kathy: Yes, and GET HIS ACTUAL NUMBER_

__

_Bart: You don't have his number yet?_

__

_Omg stop attacking me. I will get it!_

__

__

When they finally reached the Kent's small house in the suburbs of Metropolis, Damian got out and helped Jon get his things, walking him up to the door.

__

"Do you wanna come in?"

__

"I can for a moment, but I should be getting back…."

__

Jon grinned, producing his house key and unlocking the door, pushing it open and walking it in, holding the door for Damian.

__

"Hey, I'm here!!"

__

"Hi, honey! We're in the kitchen."

__

Jon shut the door behind Damian and walked further into the small house, dropping his things in the dining room and walking into the kitchen, hugging both his parents.

__

"Was the drive okay?" Lois was asking when Damian entered.

__

"Yeah, oh, hey, Mom, this is Damian Wayne. Damian, this is Lois, my mom."

__

"Mrs. Kent." Damian stepped forwards, hand extended Lois shook it.

__

"Hello, Damian."

__

"Clark." Damian nodded to the older man. "I'm afraid I can't stay."

__

"Oh that's understandable, you have a decent drive back home. Thanks for bringing our boy back."

__

Damian nodded, a polite smile plastered on his features. "It was my pleasure."

__

He looked at Jon who nodded, telling his parents he'd be right back before walking with Damian to the door, stepping outside.

__

"Hey… What's your actual phone number?"

__

"Oh, yes, I suppose you might like to have that."

__

"Yeah, Kinda."

__

Damian chuckled, and they swapped phone numbers quickly. Jon shoved his phone back in his pocket, smiling at Damian.

__

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, gotta have that second date."

__

"Yes, we will have to plan something, preferably before you start college."

__

"Okay!" Jon smiled, lightly hugging Damian, who accepted it.

__

"Goodbye, Kent."

__

"Bye Dames!"

__

Jon stood on the porch, watching the billionaire until he was out of the driveway, before turning and going inside to tell his parents all about his weekend.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about making a part 2, maybe from Damian's POV, maybe not? Idk. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS appreciated!!! <3


End file.
